Tavrinth
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Drago Blazing Storm (炎炎嵐,En Arashi ) Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) Dragie~By Yukiko Bloodrinth Curse Dragon | story = | image = | birthdate = unknown | age =unknown | race = Dragonoid/ Demon | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | hair color = Varies | affiliation = | previous affiliation =High Order | guild mark location = | occupation = Traveler Teacher | base of operations = Caelum | teams = | status = Active | family =Tanazieth~Mother Unknown Dragon Slayer~Father Unknown Former Student | partners = None | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = | equipment = }} Tavrinth also known as Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) is a Dragonoid and a former member of High Order. He is the offspring of the Fallen Dragon Tanazieth and an unknown Dragon Slayer. Upon making a deal with a demon, he was infected with its demon factor, becoming a Demon Dragon. This action would lead to great complications in the surrounding events that would follow him in life. Appearance Tavrinth is a large Dragon standing at fifteen meters tall easily towering over virtually everyone he encounters. However for more formal appearances he uses size alteration to mask his full size and body. Tavrinth's bodys is fully covered with dark purple scales that can be used as dermal armor for physical combat. Tavrinth's lower extremities, like his midsection, the inner spots of his tail,and legs, is beige in color giving him a less armored feel than that of his outer shell. He has a triangular shaped head complete with yellow horns, and piercingly sharp eyes with purplish sclera. Tavrinth also sports razor canine teeth and equally sharp claws that match the color of his horns. Tavrinth's wings similair to that of other dragons bat shaped, with rigid tips that can apply offensive measure. He dons black armored shoulder pads that covers his forearm and upper arm areas. Lastly a lone loincloth decorated with a metal belt fastened well around his waist with some form of white ornaments on the side. Due to his abilities of size alteration and transformation Tavrinth can be anywhere to average to to an astounding 15 meters tall. His preferred height is usually that of 6ft 8in 287lbs. A decent size to him which allows him to still maintain his imtimidating size but also keep his elusiveness and quickness by not being a much larger target. In his human perferred human guise Tavrinth appears as a well built dark skin male with white hair and orange colored eyes. Wearing no shirt and with white markings that stretch across both his chest and arms. Similar in color to the underbody of his dragon form. Donning black pants with various belts and ornaments on his pants. Personality Despite his bestial and dragonic appearance Tavrinth holds a large degree of intelligence and is quoted as being as cool as iceberg in the middle of the winter. Though it is stated to be cold all year in Iceberg it shows the demeanor and approach best used by those who knew him on how to explain his personality. He carries himself in a relaxed manner not stressing to much of anything and never really worrying about much beyond the day before him. He worries about tomorrow when tomorrow it arrives but always makes sure to have a plan for his future. He may across as uninterested in most conversations but his approach has always been to sit back and observe before getting involved. Despite his chill persona Tavrinth is not a fool nor someone who believes in wasting time. He has a steadfast approach in getting things done and prefers not to procrastinate. While he would rather not resort to tactics that would bring more harm to a person than what he needs to he has no issue in doing so if another solution or compromise can not be reached. Even doing so he always aplogizes later for having to do what needs to be done. Always willing to help his guildmates, friends or family members, he often holds respect for everyone until they give him a reason not too. Tavrinth does indeed have a temper and it surfaces in messing with loved ones or children Something he finds honorless and cowardly, but nothing boils his blood more than someone breaking his , something that is quick to send him spiraling into rage. One of the few possessions he has he cares gratly for his headphones and says they were a gift to hi, but never mentioned who. That and the early mentioned situation drives him to the more dragonoid and demon aspect of his anger making him ash out to hurt the person responsible in the worst way possible. However md he becomes he does his best to never allow his rage to control him but he wont rest until the person responsible has paid for it, whether dead or alive is usually up to them. While long drawn out conversations are not his best attribute he often says just what needs to be said without lingering on and wasting time. His attitude on killing is solely based Tavrinth is a extremely young dragon and is prone to making youthful mistakes, but he is no fool and knows when to leave well enough alone. Tavrinth takes the world for what it is and see's the contradictions of everything. He's confident in himself and his abilities yet nto arrogantly so allowing his status as a dragon to underesitimate demons and or humans. Tavrinth greatly enjoys having down time so so likes to get things done early to be able to relax later. He also has great sense of humor and a hatred for shirts. His most notable trait is his appetiate. Despite being mostly appearing as a human which surpresses his dragonic powers it does not surpress his senses nor his feelings. As such he has a ravenous appetiate eating but eats weirdly mild mannered with others, alone not so much. History Deal at a Crossroads During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of acnologia. Being blind sided, Tavrinth fell to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing his location, he opened the book, doing so a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon imparted a part of its essence into his body, causing it to produce a demon factor which in time manifested and grew transforming him over the years. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his demon factor, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. The Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. ~Under Constuction~ Dragons and Men Fairy Tail: Renascence Curse, Magic & Abilities (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Allowing him to contort his body and shapeshift using Magical barrier Particles and upo activation become extremely deadly to anyone in the surrounding area. (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed, summoning a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. It has also be shown that the lives he steals caught in this spell he can eat and absorb for himself which he can use to suppress his demon factor. He can also feed on the souls of other dragons to get stronger and strengthen his dragonic powers and range. *' ' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. He creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. Similar to the Second Seal : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Conjuring explosions with a wave of his hand. While relying completely on explosions for offensive damage it can be alternatively used for defense as well. These explosions can be used in both a low and high yield causing a great deal of damage to surrounding area, buildings and cities. Even causing people to explode upon contact with his body is used actively. *' ' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Tavrinth creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. This action creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area. (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. Using his arms as swords capable of cutting through anything as legend says. Tavrinth using his dragon scales and sharp claws and greater arm strength can release devastating cuts that can leave a city or rea in great ruin *' ' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Tavrinth sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent; said shockwave is strong enough to crack and leave deep evisceration marks in buildings and metal. (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Able to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. Described as the water as "black water of darkness" and the vast space it occupies as "The Deep Seas of Hades". Tavrinth is able to move easy among the depths of the water making it the terrain very advantagous to him. In making better use of the curse he has taken inspiration form water mages in best utilizing the curse. *'Netherworld Deluge': Tavrinth creates a giant torrent wave of wate that comes bursting forth from the ground. Covering a vast space relatively quick with the black poisonous water. This spell is used by hand motions which can be guided by hand motions attackin foes with a crushing wave of black water. (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. One of which the form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a ), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. Tavrinth's only magic based attacks due to the loss of ability to use magic. His use of this magic is extraordinary in both forms however despite its great caliber it is said to not be on the same level as World renowned Croymancer Sub-Zero. *' ' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Tavrinth first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. A large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed he is Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, ,creating thorns that can be used for various purposes from surprises attacks to bludgeoning strikes. Even overwhelming opponents with the sheer number and size of thorns. *' ' ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Tavrinth can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Through the use of several hand gestures,he is able to create, as well as manipulate, thorns at their own will. The thorns are powerful enough to strangle and, at the same time, severely damage opponents, making such ability effective for punishment. When desired by the user, the attacking thorns can even pass through the body of the target, as well as serve as a protection for the user. : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Tavrinth also gains possession of Absorption Curse. Using it well in terms of maintain his balance of magical and curse power signal to avoid detection. This curse makes him very hard to deal with and mostly forces opponents to use object to counter him. As he can easily absorb souls, people and magic into his body to make use of himself. Magic and curses both. *'Connection':TBC *'Absorption':TBC (強化 Kyōka): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. With this curse Tavrinth can enhance his powers without limit and even invoke transformation. Increase his senses or do the same for others and even take it away. however when used on himself he must distribute the power evenly to ensure his increase does not effect only his demonic power less he will speed up the effect of it killing him. Meaning he must focus it on his dragoni based energies fairly : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Tavrinth uses Calamity Curse mostly in stressful situations. Generating and Creating Natural disasters to decimate areas with relatively ease with the might of mother nature. The spells he can use are great in dmage and detail yet despite his use of it, he is not of the same destructive power was Naazariya ( Makuro): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. Macro is one of the curses Tavrinth uses this to Ordering himself to tranform into his dragon state and even use this curse in a telekinetic defensive manner. His understanding of it is quite througoughbut not quuite s fluent as Seilah was, however resisting his commands has proven possible but difficult. This does not work on demons still ( Nekuromansā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. While Tavrinth prefers to leave the dead alone he has shown his use Necromancer in a far more offensive and aggressive manner, using properties of the dead to affect the living bringing them closer to death :*'Demon Factor': Due to the deal that saved his life granting him Demon based abilities Tavrinth's body possesses a growing demon factor. One that has gradually changed his body over the years. Despite the amazing abilities he has benefited from in this hybrid mix it also has slowly begun to kill him off as the offsetting energies are imbalanced and at varying times cause him great pain. Even his high tolerence to pain is tested daily by this pain that comes from within as each day he grows stronger he gradually comes closer to death. His Possession and forced absorption of the entity known as Bloodman has helped him stablize his growing Demonic powers by allowing the demon to siphon off the growing force within him. This inturn also allows Tavrinth to make use of the Etherious's curses at the expense of his previous magic abilities. Another side effect is that this sync and union gives off a unique signal that makes him dangerously easy to track once the signature has been identified and located. :*'Shapeshifting': Due to his size and form public appearances would be extremely offsetting and put him in the crosshairs unecessarily. Due to this regard Tavrinth has master the art of transformation/Shapeshift in which using his origin powers of Enchantment as a dragon he has created a human form for himself to use as a guise to walk among humans as one of their own. While there is a large decrease in his power and abilities compensating for the transformation, he can resume his dragon form when he wishes. This power was actually stated to be from his shared body with bloodman. Allowing him to alter his size and body mass to avoid sticking out in public or drawing unwanted attention. *'Immense Strength': Tavrinth possesses colossal raw strength even in his human form, this raw strength has come to showcase itself in both forms being capable of feats such as punching completely through people and solid rocks to easily breaking, denting raw metals and strong materials. In his transformed state he claims his physical strength is magnified greatly and increased several folds. *'Colossal Endurance': Tavrinth in both forms can withstand incredible amounts of punishment and has even be said to be appear nigh invulnerable to certain based attacks both magical and physical. Tavrinth often holds advantages over opponents in that theygo about facing him in the wrong way or are ill equipped to actully damage him. His Dragon form especially. High level Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Tavrinth once he has transformed. Several successful direct hits needed to gradually weaken him. Even within his human form he is extremely durable, however in his human form where his dragon powers are supressed he can still be hurt by Dragon Slayer magic, however High Devil Slayer magic is more effective against him. *'Enhanced Senses': Tavrinth being born of a special origins has senses that are far more attuned than that of his fellow humans, dragons and demon counter parts. Able to discern the origin of people, their magic, and their race mostly just by their scent. His hearing and sight abilities are also said to be heightened a great deal as well. The range of his nose has never fully been understood but it is said his range is astounding, especially when focused on a trail or particular scent. *'Expert Hand to hand Combatant': Tavrinth is quite capable of defending himself in melee and brawl situations using his assortment of abilities to enhance and empower his already powerful blows. While he has no singular style or fighting technique, he employs a parkour style of combat allow free flowing motion and quick reflex with powerful strikes. Simply taking whats there and fighting back. He possesses notable striking impacts and power able to coat his strikes with various curses and magic to amplify pain inducement of the said strike. *'Deceptively Enhanced Speed' While because of his size and nature he is seen mostly as more of a power type fighter Tavrinth has deceptively quick reflexes and base speed. Able to keep pace with more agile foes using his sense of smell and sensory abilities than his eyes and ears. While he is not the fastest combatant he is quite capable of moving at blinding speeds in quick to short distances in controlled burst. However he is known to augment his speed with his various assortments of abilities. *'Dragon Form': Tavrinth despite passing for human can enter and exit his extremely powerful dragon form whenever he pleases. His power in said form largely surpasses Dragon Force :*'Dragon's Roar'- Being a dragon Tavrinth can fire balast at varying degree's from his mouth in both human and dragonoid form. The blast itself comes in two distinctive forms. The first of which being an inferno torrent which lights all before it ablaze with intense flames and explosions similar in nature to Atlas's Flames breath attack storng enough to melt flesh from bone. The second is much more focused and condensed laser beam with translucent blood-orange beam that possesses immense striking power. The laser version of this spell is seemingly the strongest and has a greater range output as well as firing rate capable of punching through solid rock and crush metal. While the inferno version's firing rate is relgated to fireballs that smash into areas with great force releasing its explosive payload. :*'Flight': Using his wings he can take flight in the skies flying at great speeds. Both in human and dragon forms. Using his incredible strength to push forward and cover a great amount of distance. :*'Scale Hardening'- Focusing his power into into his body Tavrinth can harden his scales to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment before caving into attacks. Direct blows when hardened have done little to shake him as it taking several high powered concussive strikes in many directions to weaken his shell just to be able to daze him. :*'Enhanced Magic/Curse Power': Once transformed Tavrinth can realize and use his full powers executing his curses to the full extent of their powers. In his dragon state his magic and curse power are astronomically raised allowing him to execute greater spells and utilize curses without worry of Fatigue for a great deal of time. In this form even the demon factor within him is greatly slowed nd is overshadowed by his dragonic energies. :*'Enhanced Physical Attributes': In his transformed state Tavrinth see's an increase in every physical category as his physical capabilities are magnified and with the surge of newly released power through his body. Easily breaking people apart and the bones in their body with his hands, feet and tail. :*'Immense Power': Tavrinth without a doubt a powerful individual especially when allowed to reach his full power. So much so that it leads to imbalance which could very well end his life if not checked or kept in line. Because he is still a dragon in its youth his power is easily unbalanced among both sides so he is rarely ever at complete full power for long without an imbalance taking place. Frequent trips to the C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S makes it incredibly hard to get a full reading on his full level of power. That which from him can be sensed is often left people mystified as they can sense what was formely there. Even among his human guise his power is largely suppressed but he is a fierce combantant and formiddible warrior who can hold his own against any tier of opponent. Equipment *'Lacrima Model: Sound Enhancement Headphones ':The latest model coming from Mitchia Company, this headphones is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magic Database, and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima, which can increase the clarity of the music These headphones were a gift to Tavrinth while he never stated who they came from, he carried them and wear them constantly in his human guise. He takes extremely good care of them and shares them with no one only removing them when he has to fight, or shower. Before a fight or battle of any kind, or even transforming Tavrinth will remove the headphones and move them to a place of safety to ensure they are never in danger. Tavrinth himself even admitted he is slow to anger but breaking his headphones is the numbeer one way to piss him off. Former Magic & Abilities : Metallic Lightning Dragon Magic (): :: Metallic Lightning-Make: Trivia *Tavrinth's original Element was lost as his demon factor grew, however Bloodman's failed Absorbtion of him winde dup making him a Dragon of Curses, wielding no particular element any further. *Effectively making Tavrinth a Dragon whose element is rooted in Curses. Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Category:Demon Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Character